Forbidden love, a story with Itachi
by FaithlessUchiha
Summary: I am Ayame, 16 years old, and an ANBU from Konoha. How I got there, I have no idea off. I only know some things are about to change. Big time
1. Chapter 1 The First note

Chapter one: "The first note"

Chapter one: "The first note"

I opened the door to my house, and walked inside. "Stupid mission", I mumbled and threw my backpack on the ground. I closed the door and walked into the living room. I lied down and closed my eyes. "I hate these missions with Akatsuki. They always end up dead." I sighted, opened my eyes, stood up and walked to the kitchen. There I made myself an sandwich, and pored in a glass of water. I walked back with the glass and my sandwich in my hands. I put down the glass on the table, and sit down on the couch. I wanted to eat, but saw the front door open. "I thought I closed the door." I put the sandwich on the table, stood up and walked to the door. I looked outside and then closed the door. As I walked back to the living room, I was that my sandwich was lying on the ground. Right away I knew someone was in my house. I closed my eyes, trying to sense his or her chakra, but it looked like he or she was surpressing his or her chakra. So I decided to look around. Carefully, I walked to the kitchen, but no one was there. When I walked back to the living room, I saw a note lying on the table. I picked it up, and read it out loud. "Meet me near the lake in the forest." I put down the note and smiled, because I knew the handwriting. "Sasuke, you idiot. You scared me", I mumbled. I put my sandwich back on the table and drank my water. Then I walked to the forest.

After a couple of minutes, I could already see the lake, and I saw a person. When I looked closed, I saw it wasn't Sasuke, tough he looked like him. Then I saw his face. "Itachi", I whispered, and quickly hide behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't see me. "Hiya Cutie." A voice said behind me, and I turned around. It was a weird blue guy, looking like a fish. I already hated him, because he had a look on his face I didn't like, and he was wearing a cloak. He looked at me. "So Itachi-san. This is your new victim? " He smirked when he said that. "Kisame, be nice to her. You might scare her." Suddenly Itachi was standing next to the fish guy, who's name was Kisame. "And we don't want that, do we?" He looked at me, and Kisame smirked. I still didn't like the look on his face. "What are you looking at Fishy?" Mad I looked at him, and I saw on his face he didn't like that name. "Who are you calling Fishy, you little brat?" He grabbed my shirt, and pulled me closer. I just smirked a bit. "You… Fishy." He raised his had to hit me, but Itachi stopped him. For a moment he looked mad at Itachi, but then sighted and let me go. Then I saw he was carrying a huge sword, and I couldn't resist to ask him something he didn't like. "Since when do fish have hands to hold something?" I smirked, and saw that Kisame guy become very angry. He grabbed his word, and swing it. I tried to dodge it, but I was too late, and his sword hit my leg. The second his sword hit my leg, I collapsed, and fell on my knees. I bite my lip, so I didn't scream of pain. He wanted to swing again, but Itachi stopped him, and looked at me. "I think you want to know why were are here right?" When I didn't answered, he sighted. "We want you in Akatsuki." For minutes, no one talked. I looked up to Kisame, and then to Itachi. "You got to be kidding me." I hoped he would say it was a joke, but he didn't. I tried to stand up. I was still waiting to hear that it was a joke, but that didn't came. When I finally was standing, Itachi walked closer to me, and stopped right in front of me. But suddenly, my heart beat faster. What happened? Why was my heart beating faster?


	2. Chapter 2 Change

Chapter two: "Change"

Itachi looked into my eyes, and I couldn't look away. "Your eyes tell me you want to come with me, right?" He smirked a bit. Quickly I looked away. "L-leave me alone Itachi. I have no interests at all!" Kisame pushes me down on the ground, and held his foot on my leg, so I couldn't get up again. "Listen Cutie, you have two days to decide. Then we'll come back for your answer." I didn't even look at him when he said that. I could feel Itachi was looking at me. "I'm looking forward to your answer." Then Kisame lifted up his leg and I could move again. Before I could stand up, Kisame and Itachi disappeared. Slowly I stood up and looked around. "Weird people, those Akatsuki guys," I whispered and started to walk home, what was pretty difficult since Kisame injured my leg. I was happy I didn't saw anyone during my walk home and I entered my house again. I dropped myself on the couch and sighted. "Like I would ever do that," I whispered to myself. "Do what?" Quickly I looked up, and saw Sasuke standing in front of me. "Dude, Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" I tried to hide my leg a bit, so he wouldn't see it was injured. "What is your problem?" Sasuke sat down next to me. "My problem is you, who keeps breaking in my house Sasuke." I glared at him, but he just laughed. "Like you mind that. I saw you yesterday near the training field, watching me." With a grin on his face he looked at me. "You seriously have a problem with your huge ego Sasuke. I wasn't looking at you." I looked away. "But what would you never do? You were whispering to yourself." He grabbed my arm and made me look at him. "Did no one ever taught you it's not polite to eavesdrop on someone? " I grinned a bit, but he kept looking at me. Normally I'd start to blush, but this time my heart didn't even beat faster. "Nothing special." That was all I said, and Sasuke looked weird at me. "You're not yourself, normally you can't look me in the eyes. Something happened." He let me go, but all I did was raising my shoulders. "I have no idea." I stood up, but forgot I had an injury, and almost collapsed. Right on time, Sasuke caught me. "What happened? You're injured." He put me back on the couch and looked at my leg. "We're going to the Hokage, she will be able to heal you. But first tell me, how did you get this?" He pointed at my leg. "I had a fight on the way back from my mission. Pretty normal you know." I refused to tell him what happened, and he seemed to notice that. "What are you not telling me?" He put his hand on my shoulder to push me down so I couldn't get up. "Nothing Sasuke. Only the fact I think your ego is way to big." But that answer wasn't something he wanted to hear. "Tell me. What happened on your mission?" The look in his eyes changed a bit. It almost looked like he was worried. "What do you care Sasuke? All you ever did was laugh when I was injured." For a minute, he didn't know what to say. "Give me one good reason why I'd tell you. You never were interested in my stories before. Why are you now?" Sasuke only looked at me. "I'll tell you why." That wasn't the voice of Sasuke. I looked behind him, and saw Itachi standing. Sasuke looked behind him too, and right away let me go. "You! What are you doing here?" He pointed at Itachi, who sat down I a chair. "Great, more visit." I sighted. "Just what I needed…" Of course I was sarcastic. "Nothing much foolish little brother. All I'm doing here is protecting something I want." For a moment his eyes looked at me, and I looked away. "I'll get my revenge!" Sasuke looked mad at Itachi. That was all he ever said to Itachi, every time he saw him. "I'm not here to fight you. I am here for something special." He kept looking at me now, and Sasuke noticed so he looked at me now. "What is he talking about..?" Itachi stood up again. "Thought about it? Or do you need more time?" I wanted to answer, but couldn't. Somehow, I felt a little weird. As weird as I normally felt with Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3 I am what!

Chapter three: "I am what?"

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Itachi looked at me. Sasuke didn't get it at all. "What is he talking about?" Somehow I couldn't answer Itachi or Sasuke. Itachi grinned a bit. "Maybe you'll be interested once you know what I have to offer." Sasuke looked at me. "What is he talking about? Tell me!" Still I couldn't say a thing. I had no idea what to say. "Have you ever wondered who you really are, and where you really came from?" Itachi once again, sat down like he had something big to say. "What..? O-of course... but not from you..." I had no idea what to say else. "You're special, Ayame. Never noticed some differences? Something like, being able to tell when someone would attack, being able to learn new moves very fast. And most off all, isn't it right that you are able to make your chakra level higher?" A bit shocked I looked at him. "How.. do you know that..?" Itachi just raised his shoulders. "Come with me, and I'll tell you everything." But suddenly Sasuke stood in front of me. "She will never go with someone like you." I had no idea what to do or say, so I just looked at Sasuke and Itachi. "Let her decide herself worthless brother. I bet she wants to get away from you. " Even though his eyes looked like he grinned, his face showed no emotions. His eyes looked at me, like they were looking right trough me. "I know you want to know who you are, my sweet Ayame. All you have to do is come with me, and it'll be all clear." Sasuke grabbed my wrist. "Go get the Hokage. Let her know Akatsuki is here." He pushed me a bit towards the door, but my legs didn't move. "How do you know all this Itachi?" I said that without thinking, and Itachi noticed, since he smirked. "You're very precious to a lot of people Ayame. Almost every town knows you're special. Even this town knows, they just don't want to tell you. But I do want to tell you everything." He hold up his hand, like I was supposed to grab it. Sasuke couldn't believe I actually asked that. "Are you nuts? You're an ANBU, he's Akatsuki! It is your duty to get the Hokage, now!" I looked at Sasuke. "Oh shut up. Go get her yourself if you really want her here." My eyes widen, and I couldn't believe I said that. But somehow, it felt good. It felt like I had to do that a long time ago. "What.. did you say?" He glared at me. "Have something in your ears little brother? She won't go away." Itachi walked closer to me, and it almost seemed like he grinned a bit. "Come with me Ayame, and I will let you know. And that way.." He started. "That way the Hokage can no longer lie to you. This way you will get the respect you earn." I looked at him. "Respect...?" Itachi nodded. "Yes. No one will talk to you like you're worth nothing. We will all see you as an equal." He hold his hand out to me. "That does sound awesome.." I looked at him, and raised my hand. "But you're still Akatsuki." I quickly grabbed a kunai and hold it against his throat. "I told you Sasuke. You already were supposed to get the Hokage." Itachi sighted. "You disappoint me Ayame. I thought you wanted to leave this place." I raised my shoulders. "Maybe. But not with someone from Akatsuki. " Sasuke grinned. "I knew you wouldn't go with him." Then he ran away, to get the Hokage.


End file.
